


Frozen Dragons

by BritPrus8



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe within an Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Catelyn Stark Doesn't Hate Jon Snow, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Night's Watch (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPrus8/pseuds/BritPrus8
Summary: I think it's an absolute tragedy that there's so few soulmate fics in the GOT/ASOIAF community. So I wrote one.Main pairing Jonerys. Others include Robb/Margaery and a non-soulmate Ned/Cat.Also a bit of background LGBT representation, because I maintain that there should always be some.Also Jon and Dany get a nice childhood for once.It's mainly fluff. But fluff with plot.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night when Princess Daenerys Targaryen had made her way into the world.

Though she did not know it at the time, her family was crumbling and would soon be all but extinguished from the world. Her eldest brother had already met his end on the battlefield, his soulmates crying out in anguish as their words grew pale. His shewolf's will to live lessening by the second. Her other brother was soon to be executed and her mother destined to end her life in child-bed.

The ships of Stannis Baratheon were mounting an invasion to follow the storm and no boats could manage to leave the island before then.

The only reasons that the little dragon princess was allowed to live, were the fact that she was a girl, and that her soulmate's name was Aemon Targaryen.

It was known that only one Aemon Targaryen yet lived. An ancient man at the wall well into his eighth decade, he was the princess’ great-grand uncle. So instead of facing the same fate as her brother, Princess Daenerys was sent to the Wall. To live in the frigid North with her ancient soul mate and never again to set foot in the South. 

At least, that was the plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, a young man sat in King’s landing, his face pale as he rocked a young babe into the bliss of sleep.

The babe had just developed his soulmate’s name. The words searing themselves into his skin in a blaze of agony.

What ought to have been a moment of joy for the entire family was instead a moment of terror.

For little “Jon Snow” had just been marked with the name of a new-born Targaryen.

In the middle of the Red Keep.

In the new heart of the Targaryen-detesting House Baratheon.

Ned Stark left King’s Landing the very next day.

Upon returning to Winterfell he vowed never to let his “son” leave the keep. Over Ned’s dead body.

At least, that was the plan.

Unfortunately, things rarely go to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Kings died. Dynasties fell. And still the wall stood. Guarded by the Night’s Watch. 

The Night’s Watch was the only place where Maester Aemon had ever felt truly at home.

Aemon had been all but banished from his family as a young boy when he had been sent to study at the citadel. And had been ostracised for much longer.

The official story regarding Aemon’s studies and latter decision to join the Night’s Watch had been a combination of filial duty and a lack of a soulmate name.

Of course, only Aemon himself along with his Royal parents knew that that last part wasn’t true.

Aemon Targaryen did in fact have a soulmate name, he had done since he was an infant. Unfortunately, that name wasn’t Daella Targaryen, nor Rhae Targaryen. Neither was it any other woman’s name for that matter.

Aemon Targaryen’s soulmate was Lucas Tyrell. The second son of the then Lord of Highgarden Lyonel II Tyrell.

Obviously, he had never been allowed the pleasure of meeting his soulmate, unlike his siblings. And his unsavoury soul mark had been covered up completely to avoid the shame it would bring to House Targaryen.

While he may have held their treatment of him slightly against them, Aemon never wished for this.

His entire family, which had already been decimated by the Tragedy at Summerhall, had been extinguished during the Usurper’s war. All but him. 

At least to the best of his knowledge.

So, you can imagine Aemon’s surprise when a sneering Baratheon knight walked up to him and placed an amethyst eyed babe in his arms. A babe whom he was told (with a tone of great distaste) was his soulmate.

Though he could barely make out her features, with his eyesight worsening by the day, Aemon knew at that moment that he would protect this beautiful little girl as fiercely as any dragon and love her even more so. His dear niece would know nothing but love from this day forward. Aemon would make sure of it.

Daenerys Targaryen looked up at her new guardian and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Catelyn Stark was the picture of happiness and motherly grace.  
Her first born son was fast approaching his first name day with noble lady's name already on his wrist.  
Her husband was coming home from the war safely.  
And her new household in Winterfell was finally beginning to feel like a home.  
Yes , Stark was truly happy.

The gatekeeper gave out a great shout.  
Lord Stark's party had been spotted approaching over the hill.  
Catelyn's stomach filled with butterflies as she prepared to reunite with the brother of her soulmate. The man whom was now her husband.  
She gathered little Robert in her arms. Taking him gently from his nursemaid.  
Her beautiful boy. Her little wolf.

Her husband looked grand as he rode into Winterfell atop a mighty destrier.

Her heart dropped as she saw the bundle in his arms.

"My Lord Husband." She said "Winterfell is yours".  
"I should like to present to you your trueborn son and heir. Robert Stark"

"My Lady" he replied "it is good to see you once more especially looking so well. Robb looks to be a strong lad." His eyes softened as he looked at the newly dubbed Robb.

He gestured with his head to the babe he carried bundled in his arms "This is my nephew Jon Snow. Hopefully you will be able to find it in your heart to welcome him into our home"

His nephew.  
Catelyn breathed a sigh of relief. He had not betrayed their marriage bed. 

Her soulmate very well may have though.

But such an occurrence wasn't the babes fault. Besides there were so few babes in Winterfell around Robert's age. A friend his own age would be good for him.

It was decided then.

"I will love and care for him as if he came from my own womb"


	4. End of 286

An air of great excitement had enveloped all of Winterfell.  
For it was the time of the new years celebrations.  
The ground was frosty as it usually was, even during summer, and the air was cool.  
But such weather did not deter the people of Winterfell from their celebrations.  
That year had been a good one.  
Although many were slightly nervous about the evidently approaching winter. Winter fell itself was a beacon of hope. Lady Stark had safely birthed House Stark's second child. A fairskinned daughter with hair kissed by fire. The girl was only 4 moons old but was evidently a lively and joyful child who's soulmate was a Southron heir.  
The Stark heir, Robb, as well as his bastard cousin Jon, had just had their Third namedays.  
Indeed the North was a place of great happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wall was also bustling about with a joy which the members of the night's watch could not have even dreamed about only two years prior.  
The little dragon princess had brought life and joy to the crows.  
The care of the little girl was divided equally between the most trusted members of the watch and her soulmate. Maester Aemon was the little princess' tutor in all things. Though the girl was barely two years old she could already speak in simple sentences.  
It was not uncommon to see a messy, scarred or disfigured man holding the little one on his lap with the tender gaze of a father.

It is not so surprising one supposes after all children bring great joy to their families.


	5. Mid 288

Dany had lived at the northernmost part of civilisation for all of her near four years of life. But she would never get used to the frigid hand numbing cold.

While Dany could easily admit to the sheer beautiful of the snow as it fell atop the roofs of the buildings that stood proudly by the Wall. The plunging temperatures and massive snow drifts of midwinter made the wall nigh uninhabitable.

Luckily they had a large number of trees, and thus firewood, not far beyond the wall. If they hadn't Dany didn't know how they would make it through winter.

Luckily they did have access to an abundance of firewood and thus the night's watch were able to keep the fires burning through day and night.

That was where Dany sat now. Curled up in a bundle of furs sitting on a rug in front of the fireplace as Uncle Maester told her great stories of Kings and Queens of old. All of her big brothers that weren't working sat or stood around the room, filling it with life and warmth.

Today they were hearing her favourite tale. That of Ser Aemon the Dragon Knight and his Queen. Her big brothers weren't terribly fond of the story she knew, all having either no soulmate or having been forced to leave their soulmate behind. But they indulged her.

Dany sighed. She hoped someone would love her like that too. Though preferably without the tragedy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jon had always felt the cold more than Robb. 

While he would really rather remain in front of the fire with his hands warming up he was a Direwolf of House Stark. And Stark's didn't feel the cold.

Jon Stark ran that thought through his mind over and over again as he sat twitching. Covered in snow. His stupid brother had pushed him into what must have been the deepest snow drift in the North.

Said stupid brother was now laughing like a mad thing off to the side. His hands clutching his stomach with his eyes closed as he fell to the floor with laughter.

Robb wasn't paying him any mind. 

Jon smirked.

Then with all the stealth of a true Direwolf Jon stalked forward, snow cold in his hands and pounced.

The boys returned to the main building of winter fell a few hours later, covered in snow, drenched to the bone and smiling that smile you only see on happy children.


	6. Late 295

Robb and Jon were two and ten now. By all rights almost men grown. They had three new wild summer siblings in Arya, Bran and wee Rickon. Along with their sweet sister Sansa, at only nine years old, she was already a Southron Lady through and through, though she did lack the irrational hatred that silly Southrons had for bastards. Both of these were good things, for though she, like the rest of the young Starks did not know the identity of her soulmate, it was known to all that the boy was a Southron heir.

On that note, Robb had hatched a plan. A plan to take off his and Jon's bracelets and reveal the names of their future wives. Their soulmates. It was only right, Robb reasoned. They would like as not be marrying them within the next six or so years. Robb wanted to know of his noble soulmate. Jon was not so keen, as a bastard, his soulmate was most likely to be a member of the smallfolk, her name muddled with all of the other Alys Smith's, Baker's and Hunter's.

Needless to say, it had taken Robb a lot of time, whining and hassling to convince his brother-cousin that it was a good idea to remove their soulmate bracelets before their four and ten namedays. So here they were, in the middle of the night, hiding in the broken tower, with only two candles lit in between them.

"Are you sure that it is a good idea to do this Robb? Two more years isn't really that long."

"But Jooooooonnnn. We must! I need to know who I'm to marry now! Besides, what if our soulmates die soon? Wouldn't you have preferred to know her name?"

Jon looked at his bracelet hesitantly.

"Alright then. On three?"

They placed their hands on their respective bracelets.

"One..."

"Two"

"Three"

Robb ripped his band of eagerly, there written clearly on his wrist in beautiful script was his soulmates name.

_Margaery Tyrell_

Robb grinned. The Tyrell's were the Lords Paramount of the Reach. He had a true Lady for a Wife.

Robb looked up eagerly, words already leaving his mouth.

"Jon mine's a Tyrell girl! What about yo-"

Robb hesitated as he took in the confusion and horror on Jon's pale face.

"What is it? Is she..." Robb couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"Robb. Why is my soulmate's name Daenerys Targaryen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii  
Yup. You're getting a taste of what it's like to be a fan of my other story I'm afraid.
> 
> Comment and Kudos??  
hehehehehe......  
soz


	7. Chapter 7

The discovery of his soulmate's identity had confused Jon to no end. Why on earth would his soulmate be a Targaryen? Everyone knew that the King had killed all Targaryens from the Crown Prince Rhaegar to his young brother Prince Viserys and almost elderly mother Queen Rhaella. Jon had thus concluded that there was obviously something inherently wrong with him. That his soulmate should not even exist. 

He had debated what to do about it for days after. Robb thought that they should talk to Father, that he would know what to do about it. Jon disagreed. Though he was convinced that his Targaryen soulmate had either died during the rebellion or had never had the chance to be born due to it. If by some miracle she had been spirited away during it Father would be obligated to report him to the King and Jon would undoubtably be killed by morning. That would place Father in an incredibly difficult position and Mother would never forgive him for allowing Jon to die or in the best-case scenario become a hostage. Jon’s birth had nearly torn his family apart, it would have if not for Mother’s generosity and mercy. Jon couldn’t do that again.

And thus, Jon found himself in his current position. Wrapped up as warm as possible with a dagger hanging off his belt and saddle bags on his horse filled with rations. Yes. Jon was setting off.

He had decided.

He was going to join the Night’s Watch. He only hoped he wouldn’t be caught by his Father’s men before he reached it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!  
It might be past midnight but this still counts! The sun isn't up yet! Besides, I'm sure that at least some of you are Americans so it's still the afternoon XD  
Comment and Kudos if you have the time and all of you enjoy the holidays.  
I wish peace and joy on you all this Christmas. (Even if you don't celebrate it)
> 
> All my best wishes  
BritPrus8  
:)


	8. Chapter 8

The journey to the northernmost part of the seven kingdoms had been more challenging than Jon had expected. Not that he’d expected it to be easy but he had at least hoped that it wouldn’t be this hard. Not only did he have to avoid all noblemen and guards who had likely been given his description a while ago, he also had to worry about his supplies, making fires to sleep next to during the night and not being attacked by bears or wolves. He had spent one night at a lovely farmers house where he’d been fed, watered and given a space by the fire in exchange for helping out on the farm for the day. Jon might have considered staying there if not for the inexplicable pull towards the wall that he’d been feeling more and more the farther north he went.

And so he had traveled onward for another two days before he finally saw it, looming imposingly in the near distance, the Wall. Jon laughed and hugged his tired palfrey. They’d made it. Well almost. Only another hours ride. Jon grinned as he urged Dawn onwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dany had been near bursting with excitement for the past day or so, she couldn’t explain why she was so excited nor why that excitement was growing by the minute. She only knew that she was. It was when she thought that she couldn’t get any more excited that one of her big brothers called out that a rider was approaching. This was new! The watch rarely got single riders, most of the people who came to them were in groups. She ran to the gate and stood by Uncle Maester. He was here in case the rider was injured she knew.  
The rider approached the gate and suddenly the world seemed dim compared to him as her eyes focused in on him. He was beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9

Catelyn Stark, alongside the rest of her family, was completely frenzied with panic. Her second baby, Jon, had vanished from Winterfell in the darkness of the night, or in the early hours of morning, no-one was entirely sure. Of course the entirety of Winterfell had been searched following the discovery that Jon was neither in his rooms, nor in any of the family's chambers, he hadn't been in the great hall, the training yards or library tower either. Thus, Winterfell had been searched from the crypts to Wintertown, leaving no stone unturned before they had had to conclude the worst. Her son in all but blood was gone.

Most of her other children, as well as her husband thought that Jon had been kidnapped for her would never think to betray the family or run away. Catelyn knew the same, that her son would never betray their family, willingly. But she did fear that he may have been forced to betray them. That he had been kidnapped by someone who knew that he was not Ned's son, that knew the identity of his true father.

Catelyn had only been told of Jon's real parents after she had seen her Jon's soul mark as a babe, after the dearling cut his arm during a fall and bled all over the bandages covering his soul mark. The knowledge of his secret royal heritage and his inheritance rights had been something she had sworn to take to her grave, so severe was the danger that it placed her family in.

The knowledge had shocked her into silence. Thus, it had not been a surprise when she reached the conclusion later that day that Jon had run away. Robb, her eldest, had come up to her meekly and told of their little misadventure, of the removal of their soul mark-covering bracelets. Of Jon's reaction to his Targaryen soul mate.  
After having dismissed him, Catelyn could not help but cry. Whether she was crying in relief that her baby wasn't being held captive to be used against the rest of her family, or in sadness that Jon's soul mark had made him so miserable Catelyn could not say.  
She only hoped that he would send word to them of his whereabouts soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!  
Comment and kudos lads.  
And my best wishes for the new year. May it be happy and plentiful.


	10. Chapter 10

Jon was surrounded by more Night's Watchmen than he had ever seen before. They ranged in age from the positively ancient Master who was evidently a Targaryen himself which was massively comforting for Jon to the young boy with the pretty purple eyes and silver hair, he must've had a lot of Valyrian heritage to look as he did. Mayhap that was why the boy was always with the old Master.

Anyway, at that moment Jon was completely surrounded by the Crows who and was being questioned by the big man himself. The Old Bear of House Mormont. His interegation lasted hours before Jon was determined not to be a threat. Mormont did insist that Jon would not be taking the oath though. Much to Jon's annoyance, instead they would be sending off a letter to Lord Stark and waiting for someone to come and pick him up and bring him back to Winter fell.

It had been decided that until then he would assist Maester Aemon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aemon was more than mildly concerned when the Stark looking boy arrived at the Wall and grew more concerned when Jeor decided that he could stay until his Father sent someone to pick him up.

The boy was easy to make use of however, so at least there was that. Dany just needed to be out of sight. Snow was a good reader, fast and fluid. Not as good as Dany, but he did well enough.

The boy was curious too, he kept asking Aemon about his family, cousins and all. Oddly enough Jon especially enjoyed hearing about his Aunt Daenerys. Of course Aemon was curious by nature and had to ask why. So that night he worked last and he asked.

"Jon"

"Yes Maester?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you something boy"

"Of course Maester" Jon's voice practically oozed respect for him. 

"Why are you so curious about the late Princess Daenerys Martell?"

The silence between them was suffocating.

After a long pause Jon walked over to him and loudly whispered in his ear.

"I think she might have been my soulmate"

Aemon gasped. So the boy wasn't a Snow after all. Lord Stark was more cunning than anyone knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry for the late update. I'm just really enjoying writing this Harry Potter fanfic rn. So yeah  
Comments?


	11. Chapter 11

The sheer joy that had overcome Aemon with the knowledge of him many times great nephews’ existence had been almost overwhelming for the ancient man. Soon after getting over his shock Aemon had been overcome with terror for the boy’s safety. Aemon had long since assumed that Dany’s soulmate had been a babe that had died/been killed soon after his birth. To know that the Targaryen Claimant to the Iron Throne had been hidden for so long was both impressive and nerve racking. It had been a surprise to discover that the honourable Lord Stark had been capable of such deception. 

Aemon was yet to decide what he should do with his newly discovered information. He supposed it all depended on who it was that Lord Stark sent to collect the boy. If he came himself then they could discuss things. Otherwise, well, Aemon wasn’t entirely sure he could bring himself to let the boy leave. To go into a country where he would be in such danger, even under Lord Stark’s protection, it was only a matter of time.

Mayhap a more confusing conundrum was the question as to whether or not he should reveal Dany to the boy. They were soulmates after all. But if he did that then the child’s true heritage would have to be revealed to him. That, Aemon knew, was not his place.

Though, he could encourage the two to be closer as friends, as family.

Aemon smiled. One more Targaryen in the world. What an occaision.

Meanwhile, Jon Snow was shown the top of the wall by his new friend Dany. Looking out over the vast expanse of snow which melted into the treeline which lay at the farthest point of his vision Jon felt happier than ever, even with the knowledge that his soulmate was dead. Jon felt free and at peace. Looking over at Dany he grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

When Ned stark first learnt that his nephew, the Targaryen claimant to the iron throne had vanished in the dead of night he had been overcome with fear. Ned had dreaded that day. The day that someone discover Jon's, Aemon's parentage and took him away to further their own plans.

When Robb had come to him and Cat with the word that Jon had not been kidnapped but had, in all likelihood, run away he had been relieved. At least his nephew wouldn't instigate a war. Then he realised that his two and ten year old nephew was all alone in the treacherous North and the fear returned.

Said fear disappeared for all of 2 minutes after the letter came from Lord Commander Jeor Mormont that Jon had made it to the wall and that they would host him until someone came to pick the boy up. When he remembered that Robert had sent Princess Daenerys to the wall to live with her 'soulmate' the ancient Maester Aemon the fear returned. Jon would know. 

While he had initially intended to send a trusted servant to pick Jon up upon realisinv the seriousness of the situation Ned had decided to go himself. And without Robb, no matter how much the boy had begged him to come along.

And so, Lord Eddard Stark found himself lookin upon the massive structure built by his ancestor that was the wall with a sense of awe. He felt miniscule in front of it. And in front of the situation he'd no doubt find as he entered Castle Black to pick up the secret King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo. Ned's coming Bois. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos?  
Also I just got a 2:1 in an assignment. Yaaay  
No the chapters aren't getting any longer

The arrival of Lord Stark at Castle Black was the greatest occasion that the Brotherhood had seen in decades, not since the visit by Prince Rhaegar, accompanied by thousands of new bloods for the Night’s Watch had such ceremony occurred. It was considered absolutely necessary by the Lord Commander, a Northman by blood, to honour the arrival of the sole Great Lord to remember his duty to the Night’s Watch. Of course, due to their situation they could not afford the Lord the same pomp and circumstance as a Southron Lord or even another Northern one. But the entire keep had been swept top to bottom, meats from beyond the wall hunted down and the best clothes of the Brothers were donned. Aemon had decided, with a bit of reluctance to dress Daenerys up in her sole dress. Thus, the little Princess was donning a long black woollen dress embroidered with red dragons and trimmed in black fur and a black fur cloak and hat. The little Prince remained in his old clothes. The poor boy had started trembling when the raven had come with the news that Lord Stark himself was coming to pick up his wayward nephew.

As Lord Stark trotted into the courtyard atop a stallion Jon froze in fear. Father hadn’t simply sent a guardsman to fetch him as he had expected. He had come himself. So obsessed with his Father’s appearance was Jon that he didn’t notice the dress that his supposedly male friend Dany was now wearing. If he had, mayhap he wouldn’t have been so surprised when the Warden of the North greeted her before even the Lord Commander. As it was, he was shocked. And overjoyed. And afraid. All at once. It was overwhelming.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start I want to remind everyone to take Coronavirus seriously, particularly everyone in Europe and America . It might not be you, but it WILL be someone.
> 
> Go to the WHO for your information as well as other relevant medical authorities such as the NHS in the UK and CDC in America.
> 
> https://www.who.int/emergencies/diseases/novel-coronavirus-2019/advice-for-public
> 
> Try to keep up to date with your governments responses to the outbreak and even when you’re not asked to, wash your hands and don’t cough on people.
> 
> Stay home and stay safe to everyone in areas with outbreaks and my prayers to those afflicted, their families and people who’s jobs are/might be affected.
> 
> Thanks to all the doctors and nurses fighting this disease right now.

Ned’s journey to the wall had been a surprisingly easy one. It seemed that the gods were in his as he had faced no snowstorms or otherwise bad weather on his journey. Instead Ned had made it to the wall in less than a week, due to the blue skies and lack of obstructions. Honestly, he considered it to be a miracle. At this time of year he was expecting not abysmal but not good weather. Particularly surprising was the lack of mud along the king’s road, up in the North this was an especially rare occurrence.

Whereas seeing the wall had been imposing, it was nothing compare to seeing his nephew, the rightful king, stood frozen in apparent fear next to the old maester, Aemon Targaryen, and Jons soulmate the Princess Daenerys who stood proud next to her uncle decked up in black and red. By the gods, Jon must think… he must think… that Ned was going to kill him. That Ned would kill the boy that was all but a son to him. Gods. Ned couldn’t even look Jon in the eye.

To go and embrace the boy now, as he was so evidently afraid of Ned himself would be folly. No, instead Ned would reassure him by greeting the boys soulmate first, with warmth. And so Ned dismounted his horse and made for The Princess Daenerys.

“Your Royal Highness” Ned said as he brought the girls hand to his lips bowing in respect. 

“I am glad to see that you are doing well” he said 

As Ned glanced over to his nephew-son he noted that the boys eyes had widened in shock.

Ned hoped he received the message.

That Ned would always stand by his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive!!!
> 
> So I’m currently dealing with 3 deadlines this month alone and about to collapse. 
> 
> Oh and I’m basically quarantined due to what I’ve inferred from current restrictions by the government.
> 
> I think I have enough food to last almost a month (fingers crossed) so there’s that.  
Hopefully I’ll make use of the time spent not at lectures and seminars 😂🤣.
> 
> If anyone else is in quarantine and wants to chat feel welcome to use the comments section to do so.
> 
> I hope everyone is alright, if you need to chat or anything I’m here👍🏻


	15. Chapter 15

Jon had expected that Lord Stark would greet Lord Commander Mormont before him. It was one of the reasons he was so confused when the man made his way first over to Maester Aemon. He had supposed that technically the Maester was still a Prince, even though his family had been overthrown years ago, and he’d left his claim to the Iron Throne behind long ago. But then it had turned out that Lord Stark hadn’t been going to greet the princely Maester. No. Instead he greeted Dany. Dany who was wearing a dragon embroidered dress. Dany who was a Princess. Dany who was not Dany at all. But instead Princess Daenerys. The sole daughter of the Mad King and Queen Rhaella.

Jon. Jon didn’t know quite how he should deal with this information. Unfortunately for him he wasn’t even given time to process it before he found himself being greeted by his Uncle.

“Jon.”

“Lord Stark”

Jon was shocked as his Uncle knelt next to him and took in tightly in his arms.

“I would never hurt you. Nor your soulmate. You know that don’t you.”

So, she was his Daenerys Targaryen then. “Yes Uncle. I was…just a bit scared”

“I understand Jon…Aemon. If you want…I can ask Robert to grant you a Lordship in the North, far away from the Iron Throne. Safe for both of you. Just promise me. Promise me you won’t fight against King Robert. If he refuses. You must join the night’s watch.”

Jon was more than simply shocked. All of his life had been spent as a bastard, a scourge on his assumed Father, Brandon Stark’s name. Now it appeared that he had gained another Uncle and a different set of parents in his not-Aunt Lyanna and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. He had spent his days expecting to eventually become his cousin’s master in arms. Now he was being offered a lordship. Not officially of course. King Robert would have to do that. If he wanted. A Lordship and his soulmate for his wife.

“Just don’t say I’m a Blackfyre.”

His Uncle looked surprised. “Even if I did it wouldn’t be true. You are your parents’ s trueborn son after all.”

Jon’s mouth fell open in surprise. He’d just gone from a bastard with a dead soulmate to the Targaryen heir to the Iron Throne with a Princess for a soulmate. A very fun Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo my lovelies.  
How's everyone coping with quarantine?  
I've been enjoying writing this Harry Potter fanfic too much to work on this one tbh. Even though this one's so much more popular. I'm just not as passionate about it.  
Hopefully you're all alright. I managed to get back to my parent's home before full lockdown set in. So there's that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Comments and Kudos as always~~~~~~~~


	16. Ages currently-295

House Targaryen

Jon/Aemon: 12 years old

Daenerys: 11 years old

House Stark

Ned Stark: 32 years old~~Soulmate: Ashara Dayne (deceased)

Catelyn Stark née Tully: 30 years old~~Soulmate: Brandon Stark (deceased)

Robb Stark: 12 years old~~Soulmate: Margaery Tyrell (12 years old)

Sansa Stark: 9 years old~~Soulmate: Selmond Serrett (11 years old)

Arya Stark: 6 years old~~Soulmate: Trystane Martell (8 years old)

Brandon Stark: 5 years old~~Soulmate: Myrcella Baratheon (5 years old)

Rickon Stark: a babe~~Soulmate: **Jon Brax (unborn)**

House Baratheon/Lannister

Robert Baratheon: 33 years old~~Soulmate: Shaena Targaryen (deceased)

Cersei Lannister: 29 years old~~Soulmate: Arianne Martell (19 years old)

Joffrey Baratheon (Waters): 9 years old~~Soulmate: Alys Bolton (deceased)

Myrcella Baratheon (Waters): 5 years old~~Soulmate: Brandon Stark (5 years old)

Tommen Baratheon (Waters): 4 years old~~Soulmate: Shireen Baratheon (6 years old)


	17. Chapter 17

Jon (or was it Aemon?) had been more than simply surprised by the revelation of his heritage, and to have his Uncle offer him a Lordship on top of that, providing the King acquiesced. It was almost more than he could handle. Luckily, he’d had the time to come to terms with it over the past few days as they remained at the wall waiting for the King’s reply to Lord Stark’s request. Uncle had let him read the letter before they gave it to the crow. It had read, after the many preceding titles in the address:

_“My dear friend and brother in all but blood. I hope that this letter finds you well. I am writing to you with joyful news. My nephew Jon has found his soulmate. Though they shall not be married for yet another two years, I have agreed to his betrothal to her. I wish to offer the boy a small holdfast in the far North. Mayhap Queenscrown? I had planned to gift the Lordship of Moat Cailin to my second son Brandon after all. _

_Wishing you and your family all the blessings in the world._

_Your friend and humble servant_

_Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell”_

It was a smartly written letter, filled with truths and omissions. Maester Aemon had seen to that. Jon smiled slightly. Should all go to plan he’d soon be on his way back to Winterfell with his soulmate as his betrothed by his side. Dany was wonderful. Even though she was a girl. She was terribly smart and witty as well as pretty.

As he saw a raven fly into the Crow’s nest Jon ran forward in both excitement and nervousness. When he finally made it to his many times great Uncle’s quarters, he found Lord Stark staring at the letter with a small smile on his face. His Uncle looked over at him.

“Your new title has been approved by the King. As well as a new name for ‘Brandon’s’ son.”

Jon/Aemon’s eyes widened, he felt more than saw Dany’s arrival next to him.

“Congratulations on your new position, Jon Whitewolf, Lord of Queenscrown.”

Jon/Aemon grinned at his Uncle and then at his betrothed. He couldn’t wait.


	18. Chapter 18

When Dany had first found out that Jon was not in fact called Jon she was surprised. When it turned out his name was in fact Aemon Targaryen and he was the last remaining son of her eldest brother Rhaegar she was shocked. And when it turned out that he was her soulmate…well. Honestly, that was the least surprising revelation. Ever since she’d first laid her eyes on him, he’d felt like home. Even more so than her big brothers. But…she wasn’t sure that she wanted to go to Winterfell with him. Even if they were now betrothed. Dany had spent her entire life at Castle Black, she had never left its walls. Dany had never expected that she’d be asked to leave its walls. And she was scared to. Her opinion on the matter held no weight though. It was why she found herself staring at the massive holdfast and the town surrounding it now. After days of travel they’d finally set their eyes on Winterfell. Dany held more tightly to the back of Jon/Aemon as they made their way towards the gates with Lord Stark. Dany reached up0 to check that her hood was still in place before they arrived.

Wintertown was far busier that any place she’d been before. Dany glanced around, careful not to meet the eyes of any of the smallfolk. The hustle and bustle were almost overwhelming. When they finally reached the keep itself a beautiful redheaded woman was waiting for them, a babe in her arms. Lord Stark dismounted before kissing her. The woman must be Lady Stark.

“Jon!!!”

A red-haired boy around the same age as them barrelled into her soulmate, hugging him close and tearing up before pulling away.

“I feared you to have left forever!” The boy grinned and Aemon smiled back at him.

“I just had to think cousin.”

As more and more children arrived to hug their father and her soulmate Dany began to think that she might like it here.


	19. Chapter 19

When the guard came to Catelyn with the news of riders appearing on the horizon, one of whom appeared to be her husband, she had been thrilled. The fact that Ned was returning with another rider meant that he’d convinced her little dragon-pup to come back to Winterfell. To come home. She swore that when see saw him again she’d take Jon into her arms and hold him tight. That she’d make sure that he knew that Winterfell would always be his home, no matter his soulmate or heritage.

When she saw the second hooded rider clutching onto Jon’s back Rickon nearly met the floor. The Dragon Princess had been sent to the wall. Jon had been at the wall. There were three riders. Glancing over her husband’s shoulder as he held her and Rickon in a tight embrace Catelyn first saw her babies hugging. Then she saw the glimmering violet eyes of the other rider and a lock of silver-blonde hair fall out of its hiding place in her hood. Ned hadn’t just brought Jon home. He’d brought the hidden Prince’s soulmate to Winterfell as well. They didn’t only have a Stark looking dragon concealed in Winterfell now. But a true dragon as well. Because Catelyn would never insist that Jon’s soulmate leave his side not ever. Even though she feared that it would be the death of them.

Catelyn was suddenly incredibly grateful to her past self. While Ned had been oblivious to any and all spies that invaded their home, she had taken it upon herself to get rid of them. There was absolutely no one in Winterfell who would give away the location of the Princess. Catelyn was sure of it. She’d learnt from the best after all. No one would suspect it, but House Tully were exceptional spymasters. Considering the uncertainty of their position as Lords of the Riverlands it was a necessity. Thus, no spy escaped their notice, they were taught all of the tells from a young age. Every spy that had been sent into their walls had duly met an untimely fate, dying of the Tully poison within hours.

No one would hurt Catelyn’s pack. And Catelyn’s pack now included the silver dragoness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo. How we all coping in quarantine?  
I've finally finished the last of my assessments for this year, phew.  
So guess who's probably about to become very active on A03?!  
As always, comments and kudos.


	20. Chapter 20

Sansa was so incredibly happy. Her cousin Jon was back, and he’d brought his soulmate Alysanne back with him. Alysanne was a lady. She was two years Sansa’s elder and had the most beautiful hair and eyes that Sansa had ever seen. When she wasn’t sat next to Jon reading or braiding his hair then she would spend her time with Sansa, Jeyne and Arya. Sansa adored the elder girl. Unlike Arya Alysanne would happily stitch away and let Sansa braid her hair into all sorts of different styles. Sometimes Sansa wished that Alysanne was her sister rather than Arya. But most of the time she just enjoyed spending time with her and Jeyne. They would gossip about soulmates and constantly ask Alysanne how it felt to meet and be around Jon, sighing each time she told the story.

Jon was a Lord now as well. The King had legitimised him and he was to be married to Alysanne as soon as her third moonblood came. When they had delivered their first child it was expected that they’d move to Jon’s new seat, which was currently being restored. Sansa was so looking forward to their wedding. It would be beautiful, she was sure. Alysanne hadn’t initially been terribly good at embroidery, but with lessons from both herself, Mother and even Septa Mordane Alysanne had come on in leaps and bounds. Mother kept a sharp eye on Alysanne Sansa had noticed. Sansa supposed it was because Alysanne looked so much like a Targaryen. Alysanne was with Jon at the moment her silver hair glinting in the light of the snow. She was much more pretty than any other Lady that Sansa had ever laid eyes on. Someday, maybe, Sansa would be almost as pretty as her.

She sighed and traced the bandage that covered her soulmates name. Sansa couldn’t wait until her first moonblood. When she would be allowed to see her soulmates name for the first time and present herself to him. She could see it now, herself in a Southron style white dress embroidered with silver wolves dancing, walking down the isle to meet a handsome Lordling.

Sansa smiled dreamily. She was so incredibly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Alysanne is Dany's name for the moment. Catelyn may be sure that there are no spies in Winterfell at the moment. But an extra precaution makes sense.
> 
> As always we love some comments and Kudos :)


	21. 296-Margaery arrives

Aemon grinned over at Dany as they looked on fondly at Robb. His soulmate Margaery was coming to visit for the first time, having had her first moonblood. Her Grandmother had insisted that they wait until Lady Margaery had celebrated her five and ten name day before they married so there were two years yet until they wed. It those two years Margaery was to spend three moons in Winterfell and Robb two in Highgarden. Sansa was almost as excited as Robb to meet the Lady Margaery. Dany had told him that she’d gone on about Highgarden and the South for moons after they had been told of the Lady Margaery’s impending arrival. Aemon was certain that she would nag Uncle Ned into allowing her to travel to Highgarden with Robb when the time came. Aemon wished he could go with them but it was much too much of a risk, no matter how loyal House Tyrell had been to House Targaryen. Even having Dany and he in Winterfell was dangerous enough. For them to go south would be suicide.

Even if Aemon never left the North until the day, he died he’d be happy. With Dany at his side everything seemed as if it would stay perfect forever. Of course, he’d desperately miss his family when they moved to Queenscrown but that was just the way of things.

Robb jumped up and down in excitement as one of the House guards announced that the Tyrell train had been sighted and was fast approaching them. As a legitimised son of House Stark ‘Jon’ was expected to be in the line. Dany was obviously at the wall however. And Alysanne would be a bastard until she married ‘Jon’. So Aemon positioned himself according to his publicly known rank and waited for the arrival of the Rose of Highgarden.

When he saw her for the first time Robb smiled like a dope. They were sickeningly sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy VE day guys!  
Hopefully you liked this chapter.  
Comments and Kudos appreciated


	22. How Soulmate names work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick overview of how soulmate names work in this fic

**Biological**

Soulmate names consist of the names given at birth, not any nicknames or false identities. Since Cersei and Jaime's children were given the name Baratheon at birth that is what appears on their soulmate's skin. OIf disowned by Robert it would change to Waters

The soulmate name appears after birth, branding the elders skin as the younger is born

After a soulmates death a soulmate name changes from coloured to black

Soulmates in this universe are always romantic.

While unlikely some people are born or grow to have multiple soulmate names:

—Rhaegar Targaryen was known to have at least 2 soulmates, Elia Martell and Lyanna Stark. Like his ancestor Aegon the Conqueror he initially had intended to marry both of his publicly known soulmates before Robert rebelled for the sake of the starks and with the backing of the church who wholeheartedly oppose both polygamy and homosexuality.

It is also possible to be born without and never gain a soulmate

**Cultural**

While not common some marriages occur between non-soulmates often due to the death of a soulmate  
  


Most soulmates are raised in the same class as often they’re able to better understand one another, this does not necessitate being a true born (see Cersei’s children)

Girls remove their bandages to reveal their soulmates name after their first period (moonblood)

Boys remove theirs when they turn 14

whichever if the pair discovers their name first is the first to approach their soulmate.

Generally girls are presented to their soulmate first however 

Same sex soulmates and multiple soulmates are generally societally unaccepted, usually people with same sex marks are sent to become a maester or to be a silent sister. The faith do not accept them as trainee Septons and septas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions please ask


	23. Chapter 23

As she stared upon the vast grey-stone castle that was Winterfell Margaery was surprisingly nervous. It was rather out of character but she was about to meet her soulmate for gods’ sake. Ever since the ceremonial removal of her bandages after her first moonblood, revealing her soulmates name Margaery had been both anxious and excited to meet her soulmate, Robert Stark. Of course, she would have preferred to have been fated for a Southron Lordling, but if she was to be married to a Northern Lordling then she certainly could not have done better than the future Warden of the North. Not many ladies could say that they were High Ladies both by birth and by marriage. So, Margaery had worn her soulmate’s name with pride. For she was to be a Lady of both Highgarden and of one of the oldest Houses in Westeros.

The walls were imposing as they approached them. The history and import of this keep were evident and oppressing. Margaery gulped and checked herself over as she left the wheelhouse in favour of her horse. She had been trained since birth for this moment. Not to her knowledge at the time, it was now evident to Margaery that they had been training her not for marriage to a Southron Lord, where everything would be done for her and she’d be only expected to bear sons, sit still and look pretty, but for marriage to a Northern one. Northern ladies were expected to do much more after all. To run numbers and keep the household in check. As well as being able to run the entire territory under their Lord’s domain if required. There were no Castellans in the North, only the Lady. Margaery held herself high on her steed as they rode into Wintertown and then into the Castle Proper.

Finally, Margaery first caught sight of her soulmate. She could faintly here her brother Loras helping Grandmother and Mother out of the Wheelhouse and father heavily riding behind her. But all that Margaery could see was her Robert. His red hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Dressed in his best clothes Margaery was in love at the first sight of him.

For his part Robb’s mouth dropped open at the sight of his soulmate. She was so incredibly pretty.


	24. Olenna

Lady Olenna Tyrell most certainly did not enjoy the Northernmost of the Seven Kingdoms. Even though it was still summer the North was freezing. Of course, she would not complain too much about the fact that Margaery’s soulmate was the heir to House Stark. Such a match was incredibly beneficial for their House, thus ensuring that her idiot son would not risk offered her granddaughter up to House Baratheon as a wife for the mateless Crown Prince. Said granddaughter was currently completely enraptured by the young Robert Stark or ‘Robb’ as he insisted on being called. Thankfully they were finally being fed. As the mated pair they were sat at the centre of the high table, with her daughter-in-law sat to the young Stark’s side and Lord Stark sat next to her daughter. Of course, next to Lord Stark was sat her son, she prayed to the old gods and the new that he did not say anything too idiotic. Lord Stark had gracefully allowed for a seat for Olenna herself at the high table, leaving Loras on his own sat on the secondary table, at which the Stark children all sat. She was quite happy that Lord Renly had given Loras leave to escort Margaery up to Winterfell, though she did wonder if it was more of a signal to his brother the King that he most certainly had not given in to his ‘unnatural’ soulmate.

As she helped herself too some boar Olenna found her eyes glancing over the rest of the Stark children, all decked up in their furs and smart grey clothes. Sat with Loras were five other children, mostly Starks. There were two boys and three girls. The younger boy was red of hair and obviously the Starks’ second son. The other boy was dressed in white and must have been Brandon Stark’s bastard. The fact that he was the only one was more shocking to Olenna than the fact that he was living in Winterfell and obviously a part of the family. Olenna rolled her eyes at the thought of the obscenely noble Ned Stark. Olenna moved her gaze over to the girls. The youngest was a Stark through and through and kept wiping her hands on her dress, much to the older red-head’s chagrin. That one must have been Sansa Stark, the girl that Robert was rumoured to want as a bride for his mateless son Joffrey. As she saw the final girl however, Olenna’s eyes widened. She was looking at the mirror image of Shaera Targaryen aged 11, though this girl appeared a little older than that. As the girl in question turned to the boy she was sat next to, the one with curly black hair, Olenna almost had a heart attack. For she swore that she recognised the smile of the boy, the way his eyes tightened in amusement. It shouldn’t be possible.

For a moment she thought that she saw a Stark version of Rhaegar Targaryen. Laughing at the joke of a girl who looked just like her childhood friend Queen Shaera.


	25. Chapter 25

Olenna had kept a close eye on the curly haired boy and Valyrian looking girl over the duration of their stay at Winterfell so far. At this point she was even tempted to tell her idiot son and his airhead of a wife to go back to Highgarden without her. Of course, she would say that it was so that Margaery would have a familiar face for her first time away from her family. But really, Olenna had to know. She had to know with absolute surety that the boy with the curly hair and the girl who looked nigh identical to Shaena were who Olenna suspected them to be.

Of course, Olenna doubted that she was wrong in her suspicions. It seemed obvious now that she could see it. But she had to know for sure. Mainly due to the fact that the two of them acted like soulmates, and Daenerys Targaryen’s soulmate name had not been Aemon Sand. It had been Aemon Targaryen. If she was right then the honourable Eddard Stark, the best friend of Robert Baratheon, first of his Name, had been harbouring the Targaryen claimant to the Iron Throne for over a decade. And wouldn’t that just be the best blackmail.

Though Olenna still was not sure that that was what she would use the information for. Mayhap one day House Tyrell could reseat the House that they had always been loyal to on the throne. By way making her granddaughter kin to a King. Yes. If they could ever sit the boy on the throne instead of those gods-forsaken Lannisters Olenna could die happy. But first she needed to confirm it. Which was how she had found herself at the door to the honourable Lord Stark’s solar. It was time that Lord Stark told the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aannd no4.  
Oh my god. I have just updated all of my stories in a day. Now, I'm off to have a glass of wine to reward myself.  
As always we love comments and kudos.


	26. Chapter 26

Lady Olenna made her way into Lord Stark’s solar with an air of confidence and self-assurance that one only obtains after many summers on this world. Lord Stark looked up from his work to address her.

“Lady Olenna. Lord Tyrell has told me that you wish to remain in Winterfell with Lady Margaery after the Tyrell party leaves. Please rest assured that House Stark shall accommodate you in any way and is most honoured to have you grace our halls as long as you wish.”

“Yes, yes. My thanks quiet wolf.” Olenna helped herself to a seat, ah the benefits of being old.

“However, that is not the business I wish to discuss.”

The Quiet Wolf raise an eyebrow at her in question.

“That Valyrian girl. She reminds me very much of my old friend Queen Shaera. There would not happen to be a relation would there?”

“Of course not. Her mother is of Lyseni origin. Alysanne is simply my nephew Jon’s soulmate. The daughter of a lady of the night.”

My my my. While Lord Stark’s words contradicted her theory heavily in their contents. The way in which they were spoken and the look of Lord Stark as he said them told a completely different story. Her suspicions were correct. And it seemed that the honourable Eddard Stark was in fact able to lie, not well, but able nonetheless. They would not speak of it out loud again. But Olenna was sure that Eddard knew that she knew. Now all Olenna had to figure out was what should be done with her new information. Certainly nothing which would put Shaera’s granddaughter in danger. She owed her old friend at least that. But whether to risk House Tyrell’s position to support the claim of a dragon in wolf’s clothing. That was another question entirely. Whether Eddard Stark knew it or not, he had just found himself an ally in House Tyrell. An ally which would soon be tied to them by marriage as well as the common interest of protecting the last Targaryens. For Shaera’s sake Olenna swore that no harm would come to Daenerys or Aemon Targaryen. On the old gods and the new she swore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yas Olenna. Very co0ol.  
As always, comments and kudos


	27. Chapter 27

When Ned had heard that Olenna Tyrell, the Queen of Thorns, was planning on staying in Winterfell with her granddaughter he had been mildly confused. The Queen of Thorns was a Southron through and through after all, he would never have expected her to willingly stay in Winterfell for any reason. That confusion had given way to sheer horror when she came to his solar asking after Princess Daenerys. It explained things for sure. But in the worst way possible. No matter what he had responded to her Ned was sure. Olenna Tyrell knew about Daenerys. And through way of her, his nephew Jon’s true parentage. Ned’s contingency plan should any of this ever come to light, to the knowledge of someone outside of his inner circle, had always been to send Jon to the wall.

But Jon was a Lord in his own right now. He was betrothed. He was given lands by Robert himself. It would be too noticeable to send him there now. Ned was panicking. He had to speak to Cat. She was on her way now; he had sent one of his guards to fetch her. What would they do? Yes, they would be tied to the Reach once Robb and Margaery wed. But how long would that be? And would that ensure that House Tyrell kept quiet? Should they discuss it further with Olenna, risking revealing things that she did not in fact know and admitting to treason against the Baratheon Crown? Or should they leave it be and pray to every god there was that House Tyrell would stay quiet.

Ned started up as another path that House Tyrell could take crossed his mind. House Tyrell had stayed loyal to Rhaegar to the end. What if they decided that they wanted the Targaryens back on the throne again? The Seven Kingdoms could not take another war. Certainly not so soon after the last one. But the North and the Reach were two of the most powerful and large Kingdoms among them. If they allied, certainly with the Reach, a Targaryen restoration could be seen to have a chance. Ned could only hope that House Tyrell did not take that option. He did not want another war. Even if it was to put his nephew and the boy’s soulmate on his paternal family’s throne.

It was at that moment that his Cat walked in.

“Ned dear? What’s wrong?”

Ned lifted his head from where it was resting in his hands and looked at her mournfully.

“The Queen of Thorn knows about them Cat. She knows.”


	28. Chapter 28

Dany was scared. Rationally she knew that she should have been scared since she’d arrived in Winterfell. But the castle had been so warm and the people so friendly that less than a week into her stay she’d forgotten to be scared. Uncle Aemon always cautioned her to be careful in his letters to her but when nothing had happened since their arrival it became harder and harder to keep up her façade. To remain vigilant of her surroundings. But now…Olenna Tyrell was staying in Winterfell with her granddaughter Margaery. Dany knew that the Tyrells were almost certainly the safest of the Great Houses to be within their walls. They had been loyal to House Targaryen to the end after all. But that didn’t make it so that Dany was not nervous to be around them. They were clever. Anyone could see that. And Dany didn’t know what they’d use their wits for. And it scared her.

She glanced down at the red rose that she’d started to sew while lost in her thoughts. Glancing up it appeared that Sansa and Margaery were deep in conversation while Lady Olenna Tyrell continued to nurse her tea next from her position in the circle, her hands being much too worn to sew for such long periods of time. As the Queen of Thorns met the Dragon Princess’ eyes Dany gulped and quickly tore her eyes away. Her hand was shaking in fear as she attempted to poke her needle through the right part of the fabric. It would be fine. Everything would be fine. The Tyrell’s wouldn’t out them. Not with Margaery as Robb’s soulmate. They wouldn’t. They couldn’t.

Her hands steadied as Dany decided on her position. The Tyrells would be staying at Winterfell for three moons. Dany could win them over in three moons. She had to. If she didn’t…Dany didn’t want to think about the possible consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeey. Yeah sorry. I got bored and binge watched Teen Wolf instead (I recommend). Then I got my results for this year and was distracted again (I passed first year with two firsts out of four modules. Yaayy). But I is back. Poor Dany is a scared bairn


	29. Chapter 29

King’s Landing was a cess pit as usual. The stench was made even worse by the gods damned heat. Jaime hated it here. So fucking much. Tommen, Myrcella and Cersei were his only comfort in this fucking place. The place where he’d failed his soulmates. The place where he became known as the Kingslayer. Joffrey was becoming more and more like the King he had slayed. And with his soulmate dead, and Tommen’s being his ‘cousin’. Well. Let’s just say that Jaime wouldn’t be surprised if Robert ordered him to get rid of the boy if he continued his descent into madness.

Tommen and Myrcella were both sweethearts with wonderful soulmates. Shireen Baratheon and Brandon Stark. Those two were a great comfort to him. Much more than Cersei had been recently. They hadn’t had the same sort of relationship since Princess Arianne Martell had arrived at King’s Landing with her Uncle. They hadn’t left each other’s side since they’d met. Bitching about anything and everything. Yes, Cersei and Arianne were most certainly soulmates. Jaime hated seeing the way that they grinned at each other, fondness evident in their expressions. Hated that he’d never experience that kind of joy again. Jaime had had three soulmates. All of them were fucking dead. Cersei had never cared about Jaime’s soulmates though. None of his family, save Tyrion, had. Father had ignored two of them his whole life. When he’d been young, before it was acceptable, Father had told him that his soulmate and future wife was Lyanna Stark. He’d neglected to mention Rhaegar and Elia. He had said that since Jaime knew his soulmates name, he didn’t need to look at it, so Jaime’s wrist remained covered past his 14th name day.

Jaime had begun to resent Cersei more and more these days. For convincing him to join the Kingsguard for her. She had said that she was more important than his soulmate. So, he had agreed. When he’d met Rhaegar and Elia he’d known immediately that she had been wrong. He hadn’t known they were also his then. But they’d known he was theirs.

Jaime missed them more than anything. Even his mother. He wished he had had more time with them. He wished he had had any time with Lyanna. Jaime wondered how everything would be if he hadn’t joined the Kingsguard. If he’d married Lyanna as he was supposed to. If he’d never had the opportunity to meet Rhaegar and Elia. Jaime winced at the thought. They were half of him. Even with Lyanna he’d still only be half a man. Though that may have been better than the shade he was today.

Rhaegar. Elia. Lyanna. Rhaenys. Aegon. They were the names he would have running through his head until he finally passed from this world. Likely with the legacy of a traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fantastic foursome. Cry.   
Comments are very much appreciated.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a pretty bad week so far. So wrote the sad fluff to try and cheer myself up.  
I have my first day at work tomorrow. Fingers crossed it doesn't go as horribly as my week has been so far.  
Anywho enjoy this chapter. Or don't. Can't really control that.

Time seemingly flew by during the Tyrell Ladies’ stay in Winterfell. Lady Olenna was oftentimes entertained by Mother, discussing things Sansa was sure that she could not even hope to understand yet, while Margaery, Sansa and Alysanne spent their days sewing, playing music, reading and practicing their courtesies. The days seemed to be going by much to fast for Sansa’s liking. Particularly with how close the three of them had become. They three would spend most of the day together, except for days where Alysanne or Margaery much preferred keeping their soulmates’ company. Before sitting on the same table for dinner. They laughed, joked and helped each other with their studies for moons on end. All too soon it was time for Margaery and Lady Olenna to return to Highgarden.

Sansa sniffled again. She would miss Margaery so. Mayhap not as much as Robb though, who appeared to be on the verge of crying his eyes out as he embraced Marg tightly. That sight simply made Sansa have to try even harder not to cry. To her side Sansa could see that Jon was holding Alysanne’ s hand in comfort. Sansa’s hands tightened from where she held them against her lap. Sansa wanted what her brothers and closest friends had. So desperately. To feel so much love for someone.

Yes, Sansa could not wait for her soulmate’s name to be revealed. Only 3 or 4 more years. Then she would meet him. Her soulmate.

For now Sansa embraced her good friend tightly and wished her a safe journey back to Highgarden, tears finally falling from her eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

Selmond Serrett was bored. He glanced out of the window for a short while to distract him from the dreary voice of his current tutor. His usually vibrant blue-green eyes were hazy with boredom. Selmond had been sitting in this bloody room listening to the Maester drone on and on about something or another for seemingly forever. Selmond hated listening to boring people, a rather detrimental weakness considering that he was one day to be Lord of Silverhill. Hopefully his soulmate would be able to make up for his weaknesses.

Selmond thought that was what soulmates were supposed to do. It had been how his mother, a Mallory by birth and his father had acted before her death. Selmond knew he was selfish in his thoughts when it came to his soulmate. He hoped that she would be able to conduct meetings and duties he simply would be too bored to, that he would die before her so that he didn’t have to waste away in the same way he saw his father waste away. Selmond had ended up being his baby sister Laena’s primary carer, other than her nursemaid and nanny of course, since she was born almost four years ago.

Father couldn’t even bear to look at her. Her birth had been followed by mother’s death after all, and it certainly didn’t help that she looked so much like her. Selmond oftentimes blamed himself. It had proven difficult for his parents to have children. He had been an only child for most of his life, a few almost-siblings had come and went, but he remained by his lonesome as he saw his parents slowly give up. They had still loved one another however. The sheer joy that had overcome the entire household once mother was nearing the end of her pregnancy had been infectious. Finally, the well-loved Lord and Lady of Silverhill would be gifted another child. And Laena was a gift. Joyful and pretty, the silver hair she inherited from mother and her eyes, one green and one purple a perfect mix of her parents. Selmond was struck from his thoughts by a bronze measuring stick striking the table in front of him.

“Lord Selmond must I remind you again to pay attention to my words. When you grow up you shall certainly need them. Lest your wife be stuck with duties not befitting her.”

A would where he could play with and teach his children, leaving the duties of the Lord of Silverhill to his wife. That was the dream.

“My apologies Maester. I must have zoned out for a second there. It shall not happen again.”

The Maester nodded and returned to his mind-numbing lecture.

Selmond Serrett was so bored.


	32. 298-Two Weddings and a Funeral. Part One: Aemon and Daenerys

Winterfell was booming. Lords and Ladies from far and wide were flocking to the castle for Robb’s wedding to Margaery Tyrell. Though few had arrived in time for Aemon’s own. The stage was set for his wedding, intended to be a sort of test run for Robb’s own officially. Unofficially it was the only away that Uncle had seen for Aemon and Daenerys to have a wedding befitting their true stations. They would first be married in the Gods wood in the eyes of the Old gods, before travelling to Lady Catelyn’s Sept to be married in front of the New. After that there would be a feast held in their honour, to which all nobles present were invited to attend. Though Aemon expected few would.

In public they would be married as Jon Whitewolf Lord of Queenscrown and Alysanne of the North. The papers they signed in private would tell a different story. Those papers would be stored in the safe to which only Uncle had the key. Not to be looked upon by any but the bride, groom and the Lord and Lady of Winterfell. For they named the spouses as Aemon Targaryen, the First of his name, Rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm and Princess Daenerys Targaryen of the Seven Kingdoms. This would be who they would be married as in the ceremonies, where only a few of their closest family members would be present.

Aemon breathed in deeply as he took one last look at himself in the mirror. His white fur lined cape hid the black tunic underneath, encrusted with rubies which formed the pattern of a three headed dragon. The whole ensemble was ridiculously over the top in Aemon’s own humble opinion. He was almost looking forward to the feast later, when he and Dany would, for obvious reasons, be wearing differing clothes to those they were married in. They were marrying as Targaryen soulmates, but the marriage would be celebrated as that of a legitimised bastard.

A knock came at the door as Robb came to collect him.

“Ready brother?”

Though it had not taken Robb long to figure out ‘Alysanne’’s true name, and with it ‘Jon’’s true identity Robb still considered him a brother instead of a cousin. Aemon fastened his cloak ties, thereby covering the dragon, and turned to face Robb.

“Of course.”

They made their way to the godswood and greeted the family members which were in attendance. All of the Stark’s were there, including Uncle Benjen who had come down to Winterfell from the wall alongside Aemon’s own namesake Uncle Aemon to attend his and Robb’s respective weddings. The Tyrells were also present, having been sworn to Aemon 2 years prior. Other than them the only other attendee was the Septon brought from Highgarden to officiate the Faith’s wedding. He of course had been sworn to secrecy on pain of death. Aemon then untied his fastenings and displayed his extravagant tunic for all to see.

Soon enough a brown cloaked maiden entered the godswood led by Uncle Aemon. Her cloak was soon removed revealing the Targaryen Maiden Cloak beneath. Her wedding dress was blood red and encrusted with onyx, rubies and diamonds. Her hair done up in an extravagant Southron style, likely by Aunt Catelyn. She was gorgeous.

The wedding was quick. Her maiden’s cloak, fit for a princess, was removed and replaced with a similar yet more extravagant one fit for a Queen. And then before Aemon knew it they were married. The celebrations did not last long before her wedding cloak was removed and her maiden cloak and the brown cape she came in were once more placed on her as they made their way to the Sept to marry once more. That wedding was much longer than their first. With many more lines and ceremonies before they were finally freed to change out of their Targayen colours and into more Stark ones for the feast.

The feast itself saw the hall absolutely pack. In retrospect Aemon supposed he ought not have been surprised. After all Lords and Ladies would take any excuse for a party, even a baseborn boy’s wedding. The presents came thick and fast. But none meant more to Aemon than the presents they received from their family in private later that eve. From Aemon and Benjen they were gifted the lost sword Dark Sister. From Aunt Catelyn and Sansa several sets of dresses for Dany. From Robb and Theon, a personally commissioned set of armour. And then from Uncle Ned. The greatest gifts of all. His father’s harp and three dragon eggs he had given his mother before leaving her in Dorne.

Aemon and Daenerys had had a wedding fit for a hidden King and Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii. Yeah year two. Hit like a train. Since I vanished for such a long time I gift you with a longer chapter.


	33. Interlude-298 in another world

When Lyanna had first been told she was to marry Ser Jaime Lannister she had been apoplectic. She’d not wanted a soulmate not ever. Yet there he was. As golden as the lion on his arms. They’d been young then, Lyanna recalled. At not even six and ten they’d been married. Not even a year later then Crown Prince Rhaegar had overthrown his father the Mad King and had been crowned. The day of the coronation Lyanna herself had found herself unable to attend, thus she had not seen the looks King Rhaegar and Queen Elia sent her husbands way. No Lyanna had been in childbed, tended to by at least two Maesters and a multitude of ladies’ maids. Her twins, Jon and Joanna had been born soon after the King and Queen had said their vows. Jon had the northern look, but his eyes soon brightened to his father’s emerald while Joanna’s became stormy grey as her hair remained as blonde as her fathers. Her babies had been lucky, both had been blessed with their names from birth. Though Lyanna had worried. Her Joanna would someday be Queen and her Jon married to the King’s sister Princess Daenerys. Seeing her babes’ names had made Lyanna almost want to see her Jaime’s but she’d decided against it. She knew Jaime to be hers, and if their Father’s had lied to them…if they were not truly soul marked for each other. Lyanna wasn’t sure if she’d be able to handle it.

She certainly wouldn’t be able to now. Not after six and ten years of marriage. Not after eight children, their eldest Jon and Joanna were to marry next year. At two and ten Lyarra was to be a Dornish Princess soon after, ten-year-old Jeyne and Jocelyn needed no one but each other. Then there were Gerion (6), Benjen (4) and baby Alysanne. All but Alysanne were waiting on their names. Alysanne would be a Dayne, Lord Dayne’s younger son Arthur. Yet after all this time, while Lyanna was happy with her life, loved her family and her dear husband and very much enjoyed the position of Lady of the Rock (her Jaime was utterly useless at governing) she still felt incomplete. Sometimes when Jaime simply stared off into space Lyanna thought he felt the same way and it chilled her to her very core.

Lyanna’s hand grazed her bandaged wrist idly. She did wonder sometimes. It would only be confirmation wouldn’t it? That she and Jaime were, as their fathers’ said they were, destined for one another. Before she could decide otherwise Lyanna ripped the colourful ribbon off her wrist and cautiously glanced down her eyes widening.

Right there in bold colourful beautiful red was her Jaime’s name. Next to it in serene orange **_Elia Martell_** and next to her in a mix of gold and purple **_Rhaegar Targaryen_**.

…oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universeption. Enjoy. If you really like the idea I'll write a spinoff


	34. 298-Two Weddings and a Funeral. Part Two: Margaery and Robb

The day was finally here. Sansa was ecstatic she had been for years months. Ever since she had found out Jon, no Aemon, and Alys, no Daenerys’ true heritage. Her cousin was a King! One of her closest friends a Princess! Their marriage had been stunning, Jon and Alys had looked like the King and Queen they were. And now, so soon after, it was time for Robb and Margaery’s wedding. She had been assisting her future good sister in getting dressed. It took hours for them to get her looking as perfect as physically possible. Her hair was done up in an intricately plaited bun and decorated with winter roses, as was her dress, which itself was as wide as snow. Golden roses were embroidered upon it and fresh winter roses were sewn into the cloth. Her maiden cloak was as stunning as her dress and her wedding cloak was the very same that grandmother Lyarra had been married in.

The wedding was much the same as Jon and Alys’ had been, except for the fact that many more Lords and Ladies were in attendance. Some Lords and Ladies only attended one of the ceremonies, thankfully, so Sansa was allowed breathing room. The Godswood was incredibly spacious and so could fit all of the many Northern Lords and Ladies who had come to Winterfell to bare witness to the wedding of their future liege lord. But the sept was certainly not fit for a wedding. It was much too small to fit all of the Reach Lords and Ladies whom had come with the Tyrell’s to bid farewell to their Rose. Unfortunately, many had been forced to remain outside the sept and listen in from a distance. That had not stopped the party afterward however. The Reachmen and the Northmen were partying like it was the end of days. Like the Night King was right around the corner. Marg and Robb’s gift pile stood tall in one corner of the room. Their live gifts were elsewhere of course. But there was still a ridiculous amount of them.

The Royal family was even attending. That had put a damper on things. Both hosting a King while hiding another was stressful for even Sansa. And the man was hardly pleasant. He was exceedingly large and had spent half the evening groping serving girls. Sansa didn’t like the way he looked at her and Arya. It made her skin crawl. But he and Father were terribly good friends, so there wasn’t much she could do about it. The Queen was even less pleasant than her husband. All sour looks and bored sneers. Sansa couldn’t really blame her considering who she was married to. At least the younger two of the Baratheon royal children were nice. Myrcella Baratheon was a sweetheart and Tommen was a chubby cheeked bairn. They seemed to spend more time with the Kingslayer than their mother, who also appeared to be much friendlier (if only around the children) than Sansa had ever expected. It was a lovely day all things considered. Sansa was thankful that her Father had said that there would be no bedding ceremony though. That would have been terribly weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you like it  
:)


End file.
